1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to image sensors and methods of manufacturing image sensors. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to image sensors having highly integrated pixel arrays and methods of manufacturing image sensors having highly integrated pixel arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are becoming more highly integrated. That is, they are being made smaller and/or to include more pixels. Each pixel of a typical CMOS image sensor includes a photodiode and associated transistors for converting charges generated in the photodiode into an electrical signal. As CMOS image sensors become more highly integrated, the horizontal area of the photodiode may be reduced. Therefore, the number of charges generated in the photodiode may be reduced and/or interference between neighboring pixels (“crosstalk”) may increase, which can cause errors in the image data generated by the CMOS sensor.